Koko
Koko ---- Koko is the protagonist and source of affection for one of Brandygang's most developed and invested storys and fanfics. She hails from an anime called "Zatch Bell" as a minor character, whereas here she takes on a more prominet role as it's female heroine, often tragically so. In the original series, Koko was a poor french girl struggling in life, who befriended Sherry Belmont, a rich aristocrats daughter, after she saved her life and told her to live on and find happiness. Years later, when Koko got accepted into a prestigous colledge an was headed for her new life, a mamodo named Zophis came and manipuled her heart, turning her cruel and evil so he could have her as his partner for the championship to be king of the mamodo world. Sherry also got a mamodo named Brago, and spellbook too. Zophis tried to manipulate the hearts of the demons from the previous mamodo battle, by freeing them from their stone prison and using them as his personal army. But with a combination of Sherry and Zatch and friends, they destroyed his army and freed the mamodos, sending them back to the mamodo world. Shortly sfter, Zophis was defeated by Sherry and Brago. The part Brandygang's stories mainly focus on is the scene of his defeat, where Zophis and Sherry talk about Koko's brainwashing and the responsibility and consequences after. What was decided here, was that Koko would be miserable with her memories intact, which Zophis tried to use to his advantage, and he truly had manipulated her heart. Deciding that wouldn't be alright, Sherry screamed enough and Brago threatened him, and not wanting to live in fear Zophis gave in and erased her memory. Koko and Sherry made up after in a heartwarming scene in the hospital, and her character story ends there. However, Brandygang was never satisifed with that. Most of her stories hereafter, here and in the future revolve around a different solution or possibility for her. Many involving her with different friends, allies, enemies, or other things with her playing the role of a hero. Canon 'Fic' and Technicality ---- The nature of Koko's various adventures is spread out over differing expanded stories, some connecting to one another and some less so. They usually followed different time periods in Brandygangs life, and were subject to change often. The most 'Canon' and official fanon of her stories is the main timeline, in which Koko breaks away from Zophis very shortly after, and has to suffer and yet recover from her actions. After a series of important events, she loses her memories, and begins a vast journey on her travels, meeting many friends, (Which is a common staple in all her stories, explained later) facing countless enemies, seeing various worlds, fighting her own self, depression, feelings, and personal issues as she tries to work out her place in the world set up for her. It ends on a semi-happy note, with her marrying her love interest and having two kids. Sadly in the spin-off 'sequel' she's soon divorced after and it focuses on her son. This continuity encompasses many others, taking place in various points in space and time. It involves different incarnations of Koko, different forms, her friends and relatives, and a very complex storyline. Further stories and timelines are often connected with her, directly or indirectly. The other of her stories, which are connected often follow different paths and events, although many share similarities. Before I flesh out the main timeline, I'll be expanding into one of the recent offshoots, where Koko and her allies in this world try to deal with the Tri-Fated Conflict , and it's consequences. The overall backstory for it is, the 'main' Koko fails to save a few people, impacting two destined children to seek out the third (Koko), and how they interfere with her life and experiences in that timeline.